The King of Shin, My Brother
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Toushiro has a brother that no one knew about, his name is Shirogane. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Review please!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

t

The King of Shin, My Brother

Chapter 1: The Shiro Brothers

Toushiro's POV

I smile at Ichigo who take up my hand before kissing it. His gentleness towards me is endearing but it reminds me of my brother, and that's not okay.

He has white hair like mine, only longer, sparkling blue eyes and lips of blood. Bottom line, he looks like a girl, but I don't really care. I love him just the same.

His name is Shirogane.

Our parents must have had a giant love for the color white, or perhaps they wanted us to be closer, but I'll never know. Shirogane doesn't ever talk about them; I don't even know if he knew them.

"Toushiro?" I look up. "I hope you don't mind that I've got company coming for the weekend."

"I don't." We walk in silence for a little while until my curiosity peeks its head out. "Who's coming over anyways? Do I know them?"

"No. My cousin, Akira and some of his friends are coming."

* * *

Shirogane's POV

"Akira-kun?"

"Yes?" He turns his head to look at me, never breaking his stride.

"Where are we going?" I ask, having been writing a letter to my brother, Toushiro when he was telling the others.

"To my cousins' house. We're staying for the weekend. Remember?"

"No, I was busy writing." He rolls his eyes. "When will we get there? I'm bored, and my feet hurt! Akira-kun! Will you carry me?!" I leap at him only to fall when he moves away.

"Shut up!"

"You're so mean!"

He rolls his eyes again and walks further down the street to a modest looking clinic. A broad smirk lights up his face, and he calls out, "Yuzu, Karin!"

The door slams open, and two girls come out: a black haired tomboy and a brunette. "Akira?" the brunette says in awe before rocketing towards him. "Akira! Does Ichi-Nii know you're here?"

"Hai. I called him a few days ago to tell him. So he didn't tell you?"

"No," the tomboy answers, leaning up agaist the door frame. "And I'm guessing thet dad doesn't know either or he'd be more psychotic than usual."

"Thank God for small favors."

She laughs and waves us inside. "Ichigo's not home right now. He's picking up something for Rukia." She sighs. "Speaking of… Rukia!"

Footsteps pound down the stairs as a black haired girl runs down them. 'A soul reaper,' I think. 'I wonder if she knows Shiro.'

"Yeah?"

"I want you to meet our cousin, Akira and his friends… Um I don't' know your names…." I chuckle.

"I'm Aya Suzuno."

"Kengo Asamura and this is my sister, Mayu."

"Haruka Kujo and my butler, Hikojuuro."

"Shuichi Wagatsuma, but most people call me Master."

"Kou!" Haruka elbows him with a whisper of 'be good.'

"And I'm Shirogane."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rukia Kuchki. I used to live in Ichigo's closet. You'd be surprised how much room there is!"

The sound of a door opening pricks at my ears. "Rukia, stop telling people about your stalker tendencies." An orangette appears form behind me and smiles at akira. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah. So I'm guessing that you caught the introductions."

"I did, but I'm not sure if my boyfriend did." Footsteps sound again. "I'd like to introduce-"

"Shirogane?!"

I spin around to see a familiar white haired teen. "Toushiro?!"

"Shirogane-san, do you know him?" Haruka asks.

"He's my younger brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thanks.**

**Black Cat Angel: Thanks so much.**

**Review please!**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Part 2: The Shinigami Child: the Prince of Shin

Toushiro's POV

"Nani?!" was the collective reaction.

Shirogane just chuckled at it, his fake happy-go-lucky personality dominating his colder one as usual. "Yep! Shiro and I are brothers. He's a Shin just like me!"

I growl at him, knowing that Ichigo would want to know what a Shin is and why I didn't tell him before. "Nice going, Gane. I was quite alright with keeping this a goddamn secret!"

"Why?" Ichigo asks, looking betrayed, and I just want to wipe that look off of his face.

"Because, I thought that you might be a Rei. Rei's aren't supposed to befriend Shin, let alone date them."

"A Rei?" Ichigo whispers. "What's that?"

"Why don't we all go sit down before we start getting into this," my brother offers, inching away from me and my murderous glares. "Don't look at me like that Shiro. I don't like it."

We all move into the living room, and my brother in a moment of childish want, steals me away from my boyfriend and wraps his arms around me. I almost ask him what he's doing when I feel the unease rolling off of him. He doesn't like to talk about why I had to go to the Soul Society, but he's going to have to. "It'll be okay, Gane."

"So spill," Karin says. "What the hell are Rei and Shin?"

Shirogane and I share a look before non-verbally deciding that rock-paper-scissors is the best way to decide who's going to tell. "Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!" He pulls out a rock to my paper, and I grin triumphantly.

"Shin," he begins, "are shadow beings who have obtained power by contract with a Shin King. They are humans with dark factor who have decided to serve the King they are contracted to. When a person accepts the King's contract, they become a "child" to that King and must be obey the King's every command. They are stronger than ordinary humans and don't age physically. Rei are the opposites of Shin. The Kings of both Rei and Shin can each create five of these children. There is the Direct Royal Kings and the Secondary Royal Kings.

Both Shin and Rei are responsible for fixing tares of the boundary between the Shadow World and this one. For this reason, the Kokuchi and Hakua were created. Unfortunately, once a Kokuchi ends up in this world they go berserk and start harming humans.

I am the Direct Royal King of Shin, and Akira is my counterpart. Master is the Secondary Rei King, Shisui. His counterpart, Homurabi is dead along with all of his "children"."

"And where does Captain Hitsugaya fit into this?" Rukia asks.

That's when I decide to step in, knowing that the next few questions will be three times more painful for him then they would be for me. "I am his brother. I was born a Shin… Um… I'm the Prince, or at least that's what Ryuko called me." Kou laughs softly. "You remember, don't you?" I ask the Rei, and note that Master is laughing silently too.

"Yeah," he admits. "But that wasn't the only thing he called you." At that Master and Shirogane start laughing louder than I've heard in a long time.

"Shut up!"

"Who's Ryuko?" Ichigo asks.

"My predecessor," Akira answers. "He was Shirogane's counterpart before he died. When one of us dies, the next is conceived on that day. We are always born nine months after the last's death." Akira glances over to look at my brother, noting that he's near to tears. "Shirogane, it's okay." He reaches across me to squeeze his arm. "I'm not going anywhere. And his death wasn't your fault."

"It was mine." Everyone turns to look at me with surprise.

"No, it wasn't!" Kou and Shirogane argue.

"I was with him!" I shriek and try to hold onto the little control I have over my Shin half. Despite my efforts, I can feel the cold and darkness begin to radiate out of me, freezing everyone in the room. "I was with him, and I let him die!"

"There was nothing you could have done!" the two Rei from my childhood and my brother shout back at me.

Shirogane seems the most pissed off at my statement as he slams me back against my seat and snarls at me. "Sawaki would have killed you too! I don't want to lose you, Toushiro! Not my little brother!" The heat from his ability to manipulate fire warms the room up and chases my Shin back inside.

"Ah, Gane!" Just to spite me, tears spill in hot rivers down my cheeks, and I hug him tightly. "I've missed you, the real you."

"I've missed you too." He pulls me even closer, putting my head beneath his chin. It feels like he never left me. With a soft sigh, he starts our story again. "After Ryuko died, Homurabi started a rebellion and threw us out of the Shadow World and hoped that we would die. I knew that he would get someone to come after Shiro when he found out our little secret."

"What secret?" Haruka asks, his curious face mimicked by everyone who didn't know me as a child.

"I don't fade away. I am the other half of my brother, you could say. When the two of us are whole, we are immortal. No one can kill us, not even Homurabi." I stop when I feel that I've said enough, but apparently Shirogane feels that more has to be said.

"We don't like to though. When we do, it's hard for us to split back apart, and it's painful. It's more painful than fading away." He ruffles my hair gently. "So I manipulated the memories of those in the Soul Society and got him into a captain's position. I knew that if I put him anywhere else, his power would be too hard to explain. Hyorinmaru is his weapon, not a zanpactou like everyone thinks. I never thought that the world I placed him in would collide with the one I live in."

"Toushiro," Karin murmurs. "If you're a Shin, why do you look like a normal Soul Reaper?"

"Because," I whisper back, "I hide what I really look like."

"Maybe you should show them."

"I probably should, Gane."

"Then do it."

"Shut up." I punch his arm and sit up slowly. "I'm going to need your help in a bit, brother."

"With what?" Yuzu asks sweetly.

"My hair." I sigh softly and nab the badge from Ichigo, forcing me out of my gigi. I toss the fake body to the ground without a care and slowly let go of my careful control. My skin pales considerably, to the same shade as my brother. My pupils turn into slits, much like Kou's, and my hair grows longer, falling down to my knees. "You know I did miss this. Being like you, brother."

He smiles and reaches into his pocket for the spare hair ties he always carries. "Sit on my lap, but not on your hair." I roll my eyes as Master and Kou start laughing again, thinking back to all of the times I did. He parts my hair to braid it the way he does his own and when it's done throws it over my shoulder and into my lap. "Now that Homurabi's gone, you can come home, if you want."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**starfruit-kitten: I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long. I doubt it's going to live up to your expectations.**

* * *

**Well, I finally wrote the ending piece. I hope you all like.**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Brother's Keeper

Shirogane's POV

The next morning, we, my brother and I, take a walk down the street in our Shin forms, the rain being our only other companion. "We have much to discuss, nii-chan," I whisper, having let my mask fall the moment we were alone.

"I know," Shiro says and grabs my hand. "You want me to go with you."

"It's completely up to you." I close my eyes and continue. "I'd love for you to rejoin our world, now that I'm taking back the Shadow World."

He squeezes my hand tightly. "Have you chosen new Shin?"

"I've thought about it. So far, Haruka is either going to be claimed by me or Akira; I'm guessing the latter simply because he'd be closer to Kou and his already disastrous encounter with the darkness. I've thought about taking both Aya and Kengo, but I am not sure." He gains a curious look. "What is it?"

He laughs a little at himself. "It's nothing. It's just that there's someone named Keigo at Ichigo's school, and for a moment, I thought you were talking about him."

I raise my eyebrow in a curious manner. "And what's wrong with this guy?"

"He's so stupid and clingy. Most of the time, Ichigo just beats him up, but they're sort of friends."

I chuckle. "That sounds like Akira and Kengo."

"You can definitely tell that they're cousins," Shiro giggles.

"We have the same taste in men, after all."

He nods before a serious expression comes back to his face. "Back to your earlier question, I can't leave as much as I want to." His arms wrap around my waist, stopping me from walking. "But promise me that you'll come visit me more often, and I'll go see you a lot too."

"That sounds good to me."

As we come upon the shinigami, Kisuke Urahara's shop where my and Toushiro's companions are waiting for us, he clutches to my hand and asks, "ready for more questioning?"

"Yep."

The moment we step inside, Rangiku's (I know her from Shiro's drawlings) exclaiming, "Captain! You look so cute!"

I snicker, as does Kou and Master, only to double over in pain when his elbow collides with my side. "Ow... What was that for?"

"For being a dick."

"I was not!"

"Were too, so shut up!"

I sigh. "Nii-chan, you're no fun sometimes."

"I'm aware."

"Why did you turn out to be a fun sucker~?!"

"Why did you leave me?" he counters much to my confusion.

I furrow my brows. "To make everything safe."

"And that's why I'm a fun sucker."

I scowl. "I lay blame on someone else..." Akira's pointing at his favorite punching bag of a companion, and I gratefully take up the scapegoat. "I blame Kengo."

"Nani?!"

* * *

Toushiro's POV

Laughter fills the air in the shop, making everything light and happy as Shirogane and I playfully bicker like nothing had ever changed, that we were still with Ryuko and we were still on top in the Shadow World. I like that feeling, this alternate reality that's not really real…

I smile until a hissing growl resounds from a shadow. Immediately, everyone's on edge except for Gane and me; we merely laugh at them, then Master realizes who the little Kokuchi is and laughs, making Kou realize as well. "Is that Nox?" the latter asks.

"Yes," I answer and open up my arms. "Come here." She jumps up onto my lap and pushes me down to lick my face. "Okay! Okay! I know that you've missed me, but come on!" Finally, she calms down and lays on me. "Silly girl."

Out of everyone, Haruka seems the most interested and inquires, "is it your pet?"

I nod. "Nox and I have been together since I was really little. Gane said he take care of her for me."

"I did," he says, stroking my hair. "Even when she causes more trouble than she's worth."

"Kind of like you."

"HEY!" he screams, making me laugh.

* * *

They're all ready to leave later that night, but I find myself at odds with the idea of Shirogane leaving me once again. He too seems reluctant about leaving and tries his hardest to stay beside me for just a moment more, but he has to go. So my brother and I embrace once more, and he whispers in my ear. "Don't ever forget me…"

"As if I could, Gane. I will always love and remember you, big brother."

"And I you, nii-chan."


End file.
